


Wait, you really thought-?

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Group Chat Fic, Humor, I can't tag it's been so long, I'm Sorry, M/M, No underageness here, Theyre all 18+ even though that probs doesnt make sense with thetimeline, Top and Bottom, Yahaba has like gen z energy in this, idk even categorize them into top or bottom idk why i even wrote this, isnt it, its the jokes about death, kinda nsfw, like they talk about it, my guilty pleasure is group chat fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Yahaba gets added to a chat, but he does not belong there
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Wait, you really thought-?

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been over a month but the one fic I was working on got completely lost after I finished it, so I couldn't post that
> 
> names  
> silversetter: Yahaba Shigeru  
> betterthanubitches: Oikawa Tooru  
> gameboylight: Kenma Kozume  
> guccibelt: Yamaguchi Tadashi  
> #2or#3canttell: Hanamaki Takahiro  
> mother: Yaku Morisuke  
> myhairsnotweirdurjustboring: Kyoutani Kentarou

Yahaba had been added to a lot of group chats.

Especially now that he's captain.

Off the top of his head, he can think of an all captain group chat, a setters group chat (both previous and current), a team group chat, and one involving just the second (now third) years, from almost all the schools.

However, he was not aware that some other group chats existed.

Especially not ones like these.

-

_you have been invited to chat!_

Weird. Usually Yahaba was sent a heads up before he was invited.

Also, wasn't this how horror movies started?

Well, if he got murdered, it'd be a wish come true. He was awaiting the cold hands of death.

He joined the chat.

-

_silversetter: um hi_

_gameboylight: yeah idk who u are or who invited u sorry_

_silversetter: ok then_

_silversetter: i'm assuming i know some of you people_

_milkdaddy: oh! yahaba hi, its me_

_silversetter: wtf is ur username_

_milkdaddy: goddammit they changed it again_

_milkdaddy changed their name to betterthanubitches_

_betterthanubitches: that's better. it's oikawa_

_silversetter: makes sense_

_betterthanubitches: rude_

_guccibelt: hi_

_guccibelt: omg another pinch server :)_

_silversetter: hi_

_silversetter: does anyone know why i was added?_

_betterthanubitches: its a bottom group chat_

_silversetter: wtf does that mean_

_betterthanubitches: everyone here has bottom energy. its like a group consensus thing_

_silversetter: so u think i have bottom energy_

_#2or#3canttell: i mean yeah_

_gameboylight: i mean arent u dating the aggressive dog or something_

_silversetter: 1. not a dog,_

_betterthanubitches: yeah u should see the way they fought last year eek_

_betterthanubitches: kyouken would get right up in his face and yell_

_guccibelt: sounds loud_

_#2or#3canttell: it was VERY loud_

_mother: who was loud?_

_gameboylight: scroll up_

_mother: oh this is the guy oikawa was talking about_

_silversetter: hi_

_mother: hello_

_silversetter: anyway, yall are wrong_

_betterthanubitches: ???_

_silversetter added myhairsnotweirdurjustboring to the chat_

_silversetter: bold of you to assume he's not a bratty bottom_

_silversetter has left the chat_

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for taking so long! I got grounded near the end of January for 2 weeks, then I lost motivation for pretty much an entire month, and the one fic I finished deleted itself so :(  
> also these are pretty fun to write i might do more  
> Also i am very sucky when it comes to tone especially in writing so if this comes of as insensitive I'm sorry  
> also pls dont ask how yamaguchi knows yahaba's a pinch server or who he is immediately idk either


End file.
